A Delicate Chaos
by serpentilewitch
Summary: The classes are integrating at Cross Academy, and there's a new member on the staff. How does the night class react- one Hanabusa Aidou in particular? Aidou x Original Character


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay...I can't even count the number of people I need to apologize to for starting as yet _another_ fanfic. I know, I know, I know. You will all get together and kill me. I probably deserve it. T.T But if you could find it in your hearts to forgive this crappy author and maybe even leave a review, she will be eternally grateful and might crank out another chapter!

...Okay, lame, but y'know...please read and review?

Oh, and yes, the timeline...I'm going to have to say that this is AU. Only because the story right now (manga) is of course, at such a cliffhanger peak, that anything could happen and no one really knows which way the scales will fall. For the purposes of understanding this fic, I'm going to go ahead and assume that the whole Rido thing never even happened. It's not _pre-Rido_, it's just that I choose to believe that scenario never even took place. It's just business as usual.

* * *

**A Delicate Chaos  
Chapter 1: One Step Forward**

Kaname Kuran sat with his fingers intertwined, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. The heavy silence from the Chairman's words persisted, and everyone present waited with bated breath for Kuran's words. They were practically law, as it were.

Kaname thought. The Chairman's proposal was bold, for sure, and risky- certainly. The question, of course, was whether or not the Night Class was prepared for such a big step. Would they be able to handle themselves? Certain individuals came to mind immediately, making the head of the Night Class pause. Reconsider. And consider again.

To give himself more time to debate internally, and for further information, he glanced at Cross and voiced a concern he sensed in more than one mind. "Why now? And why so bold a step so suddenly?"

Kaien Cross looked at all those assembled: his adopted children Yuuki and Zero, all the Night Class instructors, representatives from both the Hunter's Association and the Council of Elders- and of course, Kaname Kuran. "Kaname-kun" he began. "Don't you agree that it is time? Our passifist ideology has proven a great success so far, despite the hiccups. That is to be expected." He glanced pointedly at the Association and Council members. "But it is time we do more. We can't expect the world to believe in our ideals while we create peace in a strictly controlled environment, unrealistic for the real world. We need to expand the experiment."

If the atmosphere were less serious, Chairman Cross would love nothing more than to show how passionate he was on the topic via optimistic leaping and starry backgrounds. As it were, he held himself in and carried on in a dignified manner.

"The question," he said, "is only: is the Night Class Ready?"

All eyes turned to regard the regal, raven haired "youth".

"Of course," he responded softly. His eyes glowed, for a second, a soft, deep burgundy color.

"Then it's settled." The Chairman smiled around at the mostly disgruntled faces, clearly not sharing in their disapproval. "Then we will implement the changes within the week and hold another meeting after a few months to assess the situation." He stood up, dismissing the meeting and the others followed suit.

"Kaien, I think you've finally lost your already delirious mind," Yagari commented in a gruff, resigned sigh. The Chairman merely smiled and slapped the Hunter's back in farewell.

"Ah, also, if the Night Class instructors would kindly wait. You too, Kaname."

The Chairman took a seat behind his desk and addressed his staff and the pureblood. "We will have a new staff member joining us soon. She should be arriving shortly. She will be, I think, the first to have an integrated classroom, although in a few days, we will have that become the norm. Make her feel welcome. Or in the least," he amended, "she is to be unharmed, as I'm sure everyone here is aware of my pacifistic policies."

A few grumbles issued from some of the vampires, but they daren't protest whilst their pureblood king was present. If he didn't object, then they couldn't. And anyhow, he was better at asking all the right questions. At the Chairman's nod, they filed out of the headmaster's office. One figure remained.

"What is she?" Kaname asked, staring meaningfully into Kaien Cross's eyes.

"New staff, of course!" the chairman grinned, ever in high spirits. At Kaname's continued gaze, he sighed. "The signs all point to human," he admitted.

"But?"

The blonde man scratched slowly at his scalp. "I don't know." He glanced at the vampire, and they reached the mutual, unspoken agreement to engage in covert researches on the side.

A soft knock at the door made the pureblood glance in its direction. It was so soft, the Chairman might not have heard it at all with his human senses, and may've only inquired after the visitor based on Kaname's glance. "Come in," he intoned.

The knob turned quietly and slowly opened to reveal a woman.

At once, without knowing why, both men had the notion that this slight woman was silence personified. Something about her presence seemed so...void. As if by her being, one could understand nonbeing.

Kaname Kuran at once understood the Chairman's hesitation to label her human.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, how do you all like it?! Of course, it's only the first chapter, so there're just hints and pieces about the story to come, but we'll see how it goes. I have it playing like a movie in my head, lol. Please- do leave a review!


End file.
